E se fosse ao contrário?
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Ela é a coronel do exécito de Ametris. Ele um simples tentente.Ela,bonita e cobiçada. Ele,sério e calmo.E se fosse assim?Resumo péssimo fic bem melhor. [Royai]


**E se fosse ao contrário??**

Oiiieee!! Bom... Aki estou eu com uma one-shot bobinha Royai mas eu achei bem kawaii !!! Conta se tudo fosse ao contrário... Ou seja, se as personalidades do Roy e da Riza fossem trocadas! Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews!

Fullmetal alchemist não me pertence, quem sabe no niver do ano que vem!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele era um homem simples. Era belo, era esperto e muito dedicado. Porém levava uma medíocre vida e isso até ele mesmo não se cansava de dizer. Vivia em um simples apartamento de um homem solteiro e trabalhava no exército de sua nação como tenente. Ele não tinha nada nem ninguém e seu único objetivo era proteger sua superior. Este era Roy Mustang. Um pobre e tolo homem cego pela vida e pela paixão.

Ela era bela e extravagante. Tinha cabelos longos na altura de sua cintura e um corpo escultural. Além de ser incrivelmente linda e de milhões de homens a cobiçarem, ela também era poderosa. Era coronel do exército de Ametris e também uma grande alquimista que tinha controle sobre a água. Mulher solteira, saía com um homem a cada noite e tendo como objetivo ser a autoridade máxima de sua nação. Esta era Riza Hawkeye. Uma pobre e tola mulher cega pela vida e pela paixão.

Quartel general central...

-Bom dia!- Dizia a bela jovem ao entrar em sua sala.

-Bom dia Coronel Hawkeye!- Disseram todos os homens de sua sala em uníssono babando por sua superior que trajava curtíssimas mini-saias.

-Hoje o dia está sendo difícil para mim, portanto não peçam que eu trabalhe demais certo? – Continuava a dizer a jovem.

-Hmmm... Está bem coronel... Mas o Sr. Fürrer passou aqui mais cedo a procura da senhorita e disse que era urgente. – Dizia Mustang. – Ele pediu para você ir lá na sala dele.

-Ai merda! Logo de manhã! O que será que aquele velho quer comigo?- Ao dizer isso Riza se retirou da sala bufando. E logo que notaram a saída de sua superior começaram os comentários.

-Alguém notou que a coronel está muito gostosa hoje?- Perguntava animadamente Fuery.

-Seu baka! O único que realmente provou ela aqui fui eu!- Respondia orgulhosamente Havoc.

-É verdade...- Disseram todos em coro e desanimados.- Mas você também não teve sorte seu inútil! Foi só uma noite!

-Melhor que nada! – Ria ele perversamente.

Roy suspirou e saiu da sala sem dizer nada caminhando até o jardim. Lá sentou na grama e ficou pensativo por um tempo. "_Como eu sou idiota... Eu realmente amo ela, mas nunca fiz nada para que pudéssemos estar juntos...". _Ele ficou nesses pensamentos até que sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e sentar ao seu lado logo após.

-O que o Fürrer queria com você?- Perguntou Roy.

-O de sempre. Eu sinceramente não acredito que me prostituo para aquele velho. Mas hoje foi diferente! Dei um fim nisso!- Dizia Riza o encanando.

-Jura? Nossa... Que bom! – Sorriu ele falsamente.- Mas porquê hoje?

-Ah... Decidi por um fim nisso tudo... Quer dizer... Sei que achei o verdadeiro amor... – Ela o olhou nos olhos. – Agora o conquistarei. Mas não voltarei a me prostituir nunca mais. E agora só irei pra cama com quem amo.

-Fico muito feliz por você...E espero que você possa conseguir este homem, e espero que ele te mereça...

-Com certeza merece...

Ela aproximava cada vez mais os seus lábios dos dele até que o beijou. Sem duvida nenhuma um beijo rápido, mas mesmo assim mostrando o que ambos tinham a oferecer ao outro. Roy resistiu e a empurrou.

-Você acabou de dizer que só se entregaria ao homem que ama então por quê você... – Ele logo foi interrompido pois um dedo feminino calou sua boca.

-Como você é baka. Você é o homem que tanto amo. Só você.

Nisso ele a beijou ardentemente e ela entreabriu seus lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo e explorasse a boca da jovem com sua língua. E lá ficaram eles presos em um beijo desesperado e pouco contido. Logo se afastaram para respirar.

-Eu também te amo... Riza.

Talvez todos que olhavam daquela janela estavam a se perguntar o porquê deles. Por que Riza o havia escolhido? Mas a resposta era mais do que clara. Roy e Riza foram feitos para ficar juntos. Em outros planetas, em outras épocas, ou até com outras personalidades. Não havia perguntas sobre eles serem o casal do século.

**Fim.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto! Foi isso... Espero que tenham gostado...

**DEIXEM REVIEWS !!!**


End file.
